Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pocket for footwear and more specifically it relates to a waterproof footwear pocket which protects various small items from exposure to water while being secured in a pocket on a shoe.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Protecting one's valuables from exposure to water is increasingly important in recent times, particularly due to the ever-increasing presence of various electronic devices in the average life. When performing activities which one could reasonably expect would risk exposure to water, one is often either required to leave small valuables (such as keys or a cell phone) in a locker or other location where they could be exposed to theft. Alternatively, one is forced to risk bringing such valuables along to such activities with the understanding that there is a risk of such valuables being exposed to water.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved waterproof footwear pocket which protects various small items from exposure to water while being secured in a pocket on a shoe.